Never Tear Us Apart
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Modern day AU. Janice/Melina. It's a good thing some things are worth getting your heart broken for. HIATUS


**AN: Hello! Welcome to my new fic, Never Tear Us Apart! It's very different to my other fanfics, since it is 1) Told in the first person. 2) Set in the modern day. 3) It uses the Layton characters, but is set in a Universe that is not the Layton Universe! So, I'm both absolutely terrified and excited to write this!  
**

 **It's been a long time since I've written any Janice/Melina, too! But here it is!**

 **Of course, I do not own Professor Layton. This is fanwork! :D**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Never Tear Us Apart

Prologue

 _To Melina,_

 _I never thought love was real. The whole idea of it seemed crazy to me. I knew what it meant to like someone, of course, but the idea that someone could feel so much for someone that they would do anything for them just seemed crazy. I've always known that I'm a selfish person, but I didn't realise how much of one I really was until I met you. I would have done anything if it meant keeping you. I hope it doesn't sound pathetic and cheesy like those crappy romance films when I say that I would have, because I honestly would have. I would have swapped places with you if I could've, and I'm pretty sure that's the most selfish thing I'll ever say, because even though I've seen you in pain, I'm a thousand percent sure that what you went through is nowhere near as painful as what I'm going through now. I wish it could have been me. Not you._

 _We both know that the world's a messed up place, and it's even worse now that you're not in it. You were the first person I ever opened up to. You are the only person who makes me feel safe in doing so. You make me feel safe full stop. You make everything make sense, and at first, I'll be honest, it scared me. It's like you have this thing about you, and I can't ignore it. Being around you makes everything okay, even if it isn't, and I never thought that it was possible. I never thought that anyone could make anyone feel like that. You're the most amazing and enigmatic person I've ever met and I doubt I'll ever meet anyone like you again.. You're the person everyone dreams of meeting and you didn't get what you deserved. All I can say now is that I hope what I gave you was enough to make what you had the best it could be._

 _I promised you that I would remember you, and I could tell by the way you looked at me that you didn't quite believe me. I don't think I believed myself either. You told me that it was okay if I didn't, and at first, I was beginning to wonder if I could just forget about all of this, but now I've realised that forgetting about you would be the worse thing I could ever do. My Mum said it'll get easier and that the pain will stop after a while, and I've realised that only the first half of that sentence is correct. It will get easier, but only because I'll learn to live with the pain, because it's never going to fade. I could be really poetic here and say that "it's never going to fade,just like my memories of you" but we both know that you're better with words than me, so I shouldn't even try. It really is true that I never will forget you, though, because then this past year will mean nothing when they were the highlight of my life. You deserve to be remembered and I know that's the best thing I can do for you now._

 _I haven't slept this night, as I hope you can understand, and I did cry, as again, I hope you can understand, but I've also done a lot of thinking. And I've realised something. You're gone now, and I'm not going to even try and deny it, because that's not going to do any good to anybody. But not much has changed,; you're still the only person I think about, and you're the only person I want to think about. You're always going to play on my mind, and I'm always going to wish I could talk to you and laugh with you again. I know you want me to move on and find someone else, and I'm not saying I won't because I'm sure I will. What I'm saying is the same thing that you said to me one night: no matter how hard they try, the world will never tear us apart. Thank you for showing me that, and thank you for the best year that I could have ever asked for._

 _Love, Janice_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I shall update when I can! :)** _  
_

 **If you left some reviews I'd be very happy! :)**

 **Nikki~**


End file.
